


как никогда

by an9elinus



Series: триста солнц [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, они целуются и ничего не происходит, сироп со стеклянной крошкой
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/pseuds/an9elinus
Summary: пахнет соснами и морем. одуряюще до головокружения.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Series: триста солнц [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	как никогда

пахнет соснами и морем. одуряюще до головокружения. Марк открывает и закрывает глаза — солнце больно бликует на нежно лижущих песчаный пляж волнах. он тянется и зарывается носом Ёндже в сгиб шеи чуть выше ключицы, медленно оставляет поцелуй за поцелуем вдоль выступающих под кожей косточек, пока не находит рваный шрам, по которому проводит языком, слизывая соль и пот. Ёндже пахнет ещё более одуряюще, чем пышная природа бухты Сианшуй, Ёндже пахнет домом.

словно они снова в Сеуле, во взорвавшемся цветками сакуры и магнолий городе, собирают материалы для первой совместной статьи, сидят над статистикой и графиками ночами, варят крепкий кофе, заказывают пиццу, если Ёндже лень готовить, ругаются чья очередь идти выгуливать заряжать на солнце собак и любят друг друга в перерывах так долго, что это самое солнце успевает зайти и взойти вновь, а потом клонится к закату и, пробиваясь через приоткрытые жалюзи, окрашивает стену в их спальне ровными росчерками сильно разбавленной красной туши. 

здесь закаты алые, словно стекающая к линии горизонта кровь. солнце падает в окрашенные в такой же тёмный густой цвет море и кажется, что больше не взойдёт никогда. сегодня до этого часа ещё долго и Марка снова слепят его лучи, отражаясь от шипящего в паре метров прибоя. 

— о чём задумался? — Ёндже ведёт плечом, лишившимся внимания Марка, и ёжится , словно ему холодно. на экране телефона погодный виджет отображает стабильные тридцать два, это на солнце, но сути не меняет. 

Марк знает эту дрожь, она часто возвращается, когда Ёндже поддаётся стрессу или накручивает себя. с того дня, когда он чуть не потерял его, прошло больше двух лет, но эта дрожь навсегда теперь их спутник, она может прийти ночью во сне и кошмарах, а может среди шумной уличной толпы. она не предупреждает и не спрашивает, от неё нет лекарств, она засела глубоко в голове Ёндже запахом гниющей плоти и страхом разрывающих твою кожу и мышцы зубов. засела памятью о том, что однажды он уже умер. 

— пытался вспомнить, когда у нас был отпуск. не совмещённые с очередным проектом пара свободных дней, а настоящий. мы всё время куда-то ехали, спешили, летели. и никогда не успевали. 

— вспоминаешь Сеул, — безошибочно угадывает Ёндже. — но тот отпуск вспоминать не очень хочется, а?

Марк отрицательно качает головой. тогда он не потерял Ёндже, но они потеряли нечто большое, потеряли свой дом. вспышка забрала город район за районом. это случилось не сразу, но неизбежно. и даже в тот промежуток времени — ничтожный по меркам любой истории, ценный по меркам каждой человеческой жизни, им удалось урвать у конца света свой кусок счастья. после Коко у них появился Майло, а потом Марк перевёз свои вещи от родителей в элэй в квартиру Ёндже. не то чтобы в кочевой жизни у него много накопилось. 

да и как не крути, а главной ценностью в жизни Марка уже давно был сам Ёндже. 

они сидят рядом, плечом к плечу, и тот сейчас смотрит на Марка чуть искоса из под полей дурацкой панамы, которые так любит носить. спрятанные в тени глаза почти не видно, и Марку хочется потянутся, ударить по краю ткани, а потом прижать ладонь к тёплой щеке Ёндже с отросшей колючей щетиной, зацепить большим пальцем мочку уха, погладить, а потом притянуть к себе за затылок, чувствуя кожей взъерошенные влажные от жары волосы и целовать так, чтобы в голове не осталось никаких мыслей. 

ни воспоминаний, ни необходимости жизненно важных решений, ни сомнений, ни научных вопросов, ни спасения мира, ни даже припекающего макушку солнца и убаюкивающего шёпота волн. ничего бы чтобы не осталось. только Ёндже. 

Ёндже. Ёндже. Ёндже. 

центр и смысл его, Марка, вселенной, до каких бы пределов она теперь не раздвинулась. 

— ты боишься? — он не делает ничего из того, что хочет, только несильно толкает Ёндже плечом и снова смотрит на безмятежное море. кажется, такое же ненастоящее, как всё, что с ними происходит.

— сомневаюсь. что я здесь делаю? — после паузы, но Ёндже отвечает. честно. 

— ну явно не визит вежливости программе освоения космоса Китая наносишь. 

— вообще-то мне кажется именно так. на моём месте могло бы быть столько… более известных? более опытных? более смелых? кто лучше готов, кто лучше знает, — Ёндже снова вздрагивает и с глубоким вдохом-выдохом говорит главное, что его тревожит — кто просто лучше.

когда-то это испугало Марка сильнее выкашивающей человечество заразы, но за годы рядом с Ёндже он привык и научился. он кладёт руку на спину Ёндже и гладит, ровными кругами, разгоняя все страхи, давая почувствовать простое, но самое важное - он рядом. и он может перечислить много вещей, которые потрясают его, но главная из них эта. он и большинство людей в мире больше всего боится ждущих их перемен, неизбежности надвигающегося на мира конца. смерти, в конце концов.

Ёндже боится не справиться. 

он находит ладонь Ёндже, переплетает их пальцы и крепко-крепко сжимает, кожу покалывает от песка, на котором они сидят, но он не обращает внимания. 

— здесь не нужны лучшие, здесь нужен ты. 

Ёндже смотрит на него какое-то время, а потом заливается громким хохотом, далеко запрокинув голову, так что кадык ходит. 

— прекрати говорить подобную чушь с таким серьёзным лицом. 

— а то что? 

— а то я захочу тебя поцеловать. 

помимо своей воли и желания Марк широко и счастливо улыбается, он так гордится тем, как Ёндже может быть таким сильным, таким смелым, что смеётся над собственными страхами. он ещё крепче сжимает его руку и целует в плечо, прямо через ткань футболки. 

у них есть неделя. Хайнань давно закрыт для штатских, но для семерых участников новой космической программы сделано исключение — неделя в раю перед возвращением в ад. или долгая дорога в неизвестность без возврата. Марк так и не может решить, что страшнее для него. и, наверное, не так страшны оба варианта. сколько одна только вероятность, что в каком-то из них не будет Ёндже. 

если в город, ставший его домом на Земле, больше нет возврата, а у будущего там, за световые годы отсюда, нет, возможно, и призрачный надежды, то Марк не хочет потерять всё сразу, он готов смириться с потерей целого города на карте, готов сменить координаты и галактику, если придётся, но не готов отпустить руку Ёндже. 

у всего есть пределы, даже у эгоизма. но в отношениях с Ёндже Марк не признает никаких границ. в тот день, когда Ёндже пришёл в себя в заполненной тишиной и солнцем палате, он обещал ему что будет рядом столько, сколько сможет и сколько захочет сам Ёндже. и он исполнит обещание.

за плеском волн слышны прилетающие и улетающие с базы космодрома вертолёты. сообщение с материком постоянное и больше именно по воздуху — меньше риски. Марк не хочет этого вспоминать, не хочет слышать, он наклоняется и целует Ёндже. сначала снова в изгиб шеи, по кромке ворота футболки, забираясь всё выше и оставляя почти неосязаемые прикосновения губами на солёной коже, отчего Ёндже начинает ёрзать и смеяться. на этот раз куда тише, интимнее, так что у Марка мороз по коже, несмотря на жару. 

не в силах больше терпеть испытание щекоткой Ёндже первым целует Марка в губы, находит языком нёбо, прикусывает нижнюю губу, а потом тянет его следом за собой, падая на песок. и Марк наконец не слышит никаких звуков извне, только громкое биение сердца. и неважно чьего, потому что когда они вместе, оно словно одно на двоих.

Марк знает, что для Ёндже это также. поэтому они должны быть рядом, поэтому в его вселенной только один центр притяжения, поэтому он ничего не боится, поэтому он не собирается умирать. ни на жаркой затопленной смертью Земле, ни в холодном безжизненном космосе. где бы они не оказались, когда он ощущает дыхание Ёндже у себя на виске, когда тот целует его лицо сантиметр за сантиметром, когда он может вести кончиками пальцев по успевшей покраснеть даже в тени коже, когда он перекатывается на спину и Ендже теперь сидит верхом на его бедрах и долго-долго смотрит с улыбкой, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать медленно-медленно, тягуче, сладко-солоно, обветренными сухими губами, каждую секунду, каждый миг когда они вместе, Марк чувствует себя живым как никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> это пропущенная сцена из "люблю тебя 3333", но у меня никак не получалось вписать её в фик, а вот отдельным куском со сменой пова удалось. ну и мне просто хотелось написать хоть немного флаффища про них. ещё это часть челленджа про 50 поцелуев. #42 out of pride


End file.
